Le trèfle à quatre feuilles
by Awena
Summary: Une perte d'emploi, de petit-ami et une rencontre avec un clochard...Un rêve,oui...à moins que...,mais c'est quoi ça! Un trèfle. Je souhaite qu'apparaisse le jeune homme aux yeux verts...OS, DMHP


Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Mme. J.K. Rowling!! ^o^

Salut tout le monde!!!!!!!!!! Ça fait un moment, non? L'école accapare tout mon temps et je reviens justement de l'enfer que sont les examens...Un veritable enfer, je vous jure! Je crois bien avoir couler au moins deux trois examens snif...dire que je ne sais pas nager...(Bon bon je sais, c'est un jeu de mots pitoyable .) quand même, c'est si déprimant!

Enfin, n'en parlons plus!

Voici un petit OS que j'en ai bien peur n'est pas très cohérent lol! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, tout de même.

Je publierais très bientôt le prologue de ma deuxième histoire !!!!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est tout bonnement impossible. Absolument impossible. Comment ose-il? Comment ose-il me renvoyer, moi, son meilleur employé?

Je fixe, abasourdi, l'homme qui se tient devant moi.

Il m'a congédié et ce sourire, ce putain de sourire qu'il arbore d'un air désolé.

« Mr. Malfoy, je peux parfaitement comprendre votre frustration, la colère qui vous habite. Je suis sincèrement désolé de devoir en arriver à cet extrême, mais je ne puis faire autrement. Vous êtes sûrement l'employé qui m'ait été le plus utile, par contre, votre comportement lors de la dernière réunion avait été inacceptable. »

Je fronce des sourcils, ma colère grondant de plus en plus.

« Mon comportement? » J'articule clairement, tentant de réprimer les quelques violents sentiments qui auraient très bien voulus sortir faire un tour.

Étrangler cet homme me mènerais-t-il à la prison? Je pourrais peut-être l'assassiner avec le joli vase qui orne le coin de son bureau et aller acheter de l'acide pour faire disparaître le corps.

« Oui…votre comportement. Il a été intolérable. Nous étions sur le point de signer l'un des plus gros contrats qu'il nous aurait jamais été donné de d'avoir. Vous aviez insulté Mme. White. Je ne voudrais pas de problèmes au sein de ma compagnie et votre départ ne sera que bénéfique pour elle, pour moi et pour vous. »

Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait! Le vase est toujours à sa place! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est aussi dérangé.

« Pardon? Pour moi? Je perds mon emploi et c'est bénéfique pour moi? »

« Effectivement, cela permettra d'apaiser sa colère. Elle pourrait très bien vous poursuivre en justice pour atteinte à sa personne. »

Alors là! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Moi, accusé pour atteinte à sa personne? Ce serait plutôt moi la victime.

« Ce n'était qu'une sale garce qui n'a pas réussi à me mettre dans son lit! »

Mon corps si beau, si sacré, si pur…enfin, peut-être pas très pur, mais tout de même! Elle m'a violé de son seul regard perfide posé sur moi et elle oserait m'accusé!

Je me relève de ma chaise, frappant violemment sur le bureau. Mon bientôt ex-patron sursaute, apeuré pour mon plus grand bonheur.

« Mr…Mr. Malfoy… calmez-vous… »

Je le fixe et m'oblige à respirer lentement. Je m'éloigne finalement, un sourire navré collé à mon visage.

Il soupire, soulagé, et revête de nouveau son abominable sourire. Une envie pressante de l'arracher, de le piétiner me prend.

Calme. Zen.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté de la sorte. »

« Je savais bien que vous étiez quelqu'un de raisonnable. »

Ma main me démange franchement.

« J'espère que je ne vous aurez pas trop causé de tord. Je vais aller ramasser mes affaires. »

« Merci de votre compréhension, Mr. Malfoy…»

Je souris à l'imbécile qui m'a servit d'employeur depuis tant de temps et me dirige vers la sortie, il me retient :

« J'ai été vraiment content de vous avoir eu comme employé. Vous aviez grandement aidé à la compagnie. »

Ohhh oui! J'ai grandement aidé à la compagnie et cela s'arrêtera dès que je passerai le seuil de sa porte, pour son plus grand malheur.

« Merci… »

Je sors, et vais ramasser mes affaires. Mes yeux rencontrent le dossier. J'arrache les papiers à l'intérieur.

Un sourire malveillant s'installe sur les lèvres.

Il adorera mon beau cadeau d'adieu.

Je m'en retourne, avec mes boîtes que je dépose par terre, et surtout le document, dans le bureau et le voit me regarder, intrigué par ce retour.

« Au fait, Mr. Walkers…J'avais complètement oublié de vous le dire. J'ai réussi à signer un contrat d'un demi-milliard, il y a deux jours. Le voici. »

Je m'avance vers lui, lui tendant le contrat de mes deux mains. Ses yeux brillent. Je me sens l'âme clémente et lui permet de le toucher. Il est aussi excité par une si grosse somme d'argent qu'un gosse face à un jouet.

C'est beaucoup, un demi-milliard…

Tellement…

Il saisit le paquet, je ne le lâche pas.

Je lui souris et…déchire la liasse en deux.

Le couinement qu'émet lamentablement Walkers sonne comme la plus exquise des mélodies à mes oreilles. Je laisse tomber les morceaux de ce qui avait été, sûrement, pour lui, le paradis, devant sa face.

« Au revoir, monsieur. Cela a été un réel plaisir de travailler pour vous. »

Je marche vers la lumière, je suis la gloire incarnée.

Les lamentations de mon ex-employeur m'accompagnent. C'est mon orchestre personnel.

Sur le trajet, je jette à qui le veut des sourires fiers.

Je vois les femmes tamponner délicatement leurs yeux tout en me saluant et les hommes me sourire en retour et se détourner, un peu abattus face au départ du gars qui leur rapportait le plus d'argent.

Je suis après tout le meilleur.

Jusqu'à la toute fin, jusqu'à ce que la porte de ma maison ne se referme derrière moi, je garde mon masque d'indifférence et son sourire.

Malheureusement, dès que je dépose mes boîtes, mon masque se fissure, tombant en milles morceaux sur le sol.

Le silence dans mon appartement est encore plus insupportable qu'un boucan d'enfer.

Je saisis, aveuglement, un bibelot que je reconnais vaguement être celui que mon petit-ami m'avait donné, et le jette férocement par terre. L'objet se brise aussi, venant rejoindre les restes de mon masque sur le sol. Je m'effondre sur la chaise près du mur.

Un camion rempli de roches vient de se décharger dans mon estomac.

La réalité vient de me frapper en plein fouet.

J'ai perdu mon emploi.

J'ai perdu mon emploi.

J'ai perdu mon emploi.

Mon père va rire de moi.

Mon père va se moquer impitoyablement de moi.

_Tu vois! Je te l'avais dit! Tu aurais mieux fait de travailler dans ma compagnie. Une Malfoy qui se fait virer! Du jamais vu! Tu fais honte à toute la famille entière!_

Se lancer en bas d'une chaise peut-il tuer quelqu'un?

Mourir le jour de Noël, c'est original, non?

Je regarde le sol. Si je prends un grand élan, ma tête se fracasserait peut-être…

Je me mets à me balancer de gauche à droite.

Trois fois et je me lance.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Euh…encore trois balancements? Ça ne ferait de mal à personne.

J'en suis rendu à mon trentième balancement lorsque le téléphone sonne.

Je continue à faire mon fou.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

Le répondeur s'active.

La personne n'est pas très patiente.

« Euh…Salut… C'est moi, Yan. J'aurais bien voulu te le dire en pleine face, mais ça va faire la troisième fois que je t'appelle et que tu n'es pas à la maison…enfin…je casse… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… »

Biiiip!

Mon moral se casse aussi.

Je regarde l'horloge accroché sur le mur. Il est cinq heures et il fait déjà sombre.

Drago Lucius Malfoy mourra à cinq heures.

Bien…

Très bien…

Je suis prêt.

Je me lance en bas de la chaise.

Bang!

Silence.

Je suis mort?

Aiiie!!!!!!!

Mais ça fait mal!!!!

Même cette chaise me trahit!

Je recule péniblement et donne un grand coup sur cette dernière.

Il n'y a que le bruit de choc qui me répond… et la douleur.

Je me laisse tomber sur le dos, un cri de rage s'échappant malencontreusement de ma gorge.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé!

J'avais pris mon café, calmement…

J'avais pu prendre une douche bien chaude…

Mangé un bon déjeuner tout frais…

Bon, bon, d'accord! J'avoue!

Vous êtes contents!

Je ne m'étais pas réveillé à temps!

Le seul café que j'avais (pas) pris avait une consistance douteuse!

Ma douche s'était révélée aussi paisible et chaude qu'une danse nue sous un verglas, la douleur y compris!

Je n'ai pris aucun petit-déjeuner, ne sachant pas cuisiner!

Pourquoi ma journée a été si lamentable jusqu'à maintenant?

Pourtant, mon horoscope avait prédit une journée joyeuse et chanceuse…

Euh…Ai-je bien dit horoscope? Oubliez tout, tout, tout, tout…

Je n'ai absolument pas dit le mot horoscope!

Non! Je n'ai rien dit du tout!

Je passe une main sur mon visage, riant comme un malade.

Je crois bien que j'ai grandement besoin d'un petit remontant.

***************

Je m'apprête à pousser la porte du bar lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre, éjectant une masse sur moi. Je tombe dans la neige dans un grognement de douleur.

Cette journée est maudite, j'en suis sur!

Que quelqu'un ose encore me dire que la journée de Noël est la plus belle journée et je l'étripe sur le champ! On va voir si elle est si belle la journée de Noël!

Et cette masse qui ne veut pas s'en aller.

J'étouffe!

Je meurs!

Qui a osé dire que je mens?

La masse est aussi lourde…aussi lourde…que euh…une plume…

J'entends un grognement.

La personne se relève finalement.

Je revête immédiatement mon air le plus méprisant tout en me remettant debout.

L'homme, car c'était bien un homme, soutient mon regard.

Il est très légèrement plus petit que moi et semble jeune, mais une barbe me cache la moitié de son visage que je devine ravagé par le froid et émacié.

À voir son accoutrement composé de plusieurs vêtements presque en cloques, c'est un clochard.

Je fais une grimace. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en faire, me regardant toujours.

Seuls ses yeux sont un tant soit peu présentables. Peut-être même trop beaux et déplacés sur un corps aussi pauvre et maladif.

Ils sont d'un vert troublant…

Un vert qui me rappelle les plaines de verdure en été…

Un vert qui nous transporte vers des contrées lointaines…

Je m'arrache difficilement à ma contemplation, perturbé, et le fusille du regard.

Il me sourit. C'est le sourire d'un enfant malade.

Je ne suis pas touché par ce clochard puant et sur le bord de la mort!

« Fait un peu plus attention, sale clochard! » Je crache.

Il continue à porter ce sourire qui ne recèle aucune moquerie. Juste un simple sourire qu'on aurait pu avoir au vu de quelque chose qui nous rend joyeux.

Je fais un pas dans l'intention de le tasser de côté (violemment si possible) pour entrer, mais il me devance et bouge de lui-même. Je me stoppe, le regardant me tourner le dos pour partir. Il a une démarche claudicante qui pourrait attendrir n'importe quel cœur. Bien sur, je n'ai pas n'importe quel cœur et pousse la porte pour pénétrer dans le bar.

La chaleur m'enveloppe immédiatement et l'ambiance encore dénuée des senteurs lourdes de l'alcool et de fumée me détend.

Je m'assois au comptoir.

Drago Malfoy va se saouler ce soir!

« Que voulez-vous jeune homme? »

Un barman me regarde tout sourire tout en astiquant un verre.

Je vais prendre l'alcool le plus fort qui me plongera tout droit dans les limbes de l'oubli!

« Donnez-moi votre alcool le plus fort! »

*************

Je pousse la porte du bar et me retrouve dehors.

Pourquoi tout est blanc?

Ohhh! Suis-je bête! Je suis tombé…

J'éclate de rire et me relève lentement.

Les gens autour de moi me regardent.

Je leur fais mon plus beau sourire et tente de faire un pas.

Je tangue, mais ne tombe pas.

Yé!

Un couple passe par là, le gars souffle quelque chose à sa petite-amie en me regardant.

Une alerte rouge vive se déclenche dans mon esprit. Je rattrape le gars par le bras. Il me regarde, surpris et un peu apeuré.

Je lui jette un regard qui se veut rassurant et lui chuchote :

« Chut! Tu oublies tout ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, d'accord? Mon père ne doit pas savoir que je montre tant mes sentiments. Un Malfoy ne doit jamais perdre autant le contrôle, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, tu comprends? Aujourd'hui a été une journée de merde! »

Il me fixe comme si j'étais sorti d'un asile. Sa petite blonde le secoue pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Je finis par le lâcher, il s'enfuit presque en courant.

Je ris, euphorique.

Je ne suis pas saoul!

Après une longue marche sous la lune, accompagné de beaucoup, beaucoup de gens et de voitures, j'arrive enfin dans ma rue.

Ma maison n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Je marche.

Je m'arrête soudainement.

Je continue à marcher.

Je m'arrête.

Je regarde en arrière et reviens sur mes pas.

Un corps est recroquevillé sur le banc. Je reconnais le manteau vert rapiécé.

C'est le clochard de tout à l'heure.

Il semble dormir.

Je me penche et l'observe.

Il pue. Il est sale.

Je le touche.

J'ai trop bu, l'alcool m'a ramolli le cerveau.

Il ne bouge pas.

Je passe des mains qui se veulent fermes sous son corps.

Je marche en zigzaguant.

Une chance qu'il n'est pas lourd, je serais tombé sinon!

Le monde me regarde. Je peux parfaitement sentir leurs regards incrédules, parfois dégoûtés qui me brûlent.

Je ne me comprends pas moi-même.

Une chance que je suis ivre, je serais mort de honte sinon!

J'escalade l'Everest qu'est mon escalier et ouvre péniblement la porte après avoir failli deux fois échapper l'homme.

Ce serait malin de le tuer.

Je le lâche sur mon divan et une voix brumeuse dans mon esprit me crie qu'il va le salir.

C'est vrai, j'en rachèterai un autre…

Oups! Je n'ai plus de travail…

Mon dieu!

Imaginez que je finisse comme lui, dans la rue!

Je me demande s'il me laissera une petite place sur son banc.

Je passe dans la cuisine pour me rafraîchir un peu et boire un peu d'eau qui me soulage presqu'instantanément. Je me rends enfin compte de ce que j'avais fait.

Bon sang! J'ai ramené un clochard chez moi! Un être qui porte sûrement des tas de maladies!

Je reviens dans mon salon. Il est réveillé, ses yeux bougeant frénétiquement dans tous les sens.

Lorsqu'il me voit, il plonge ses yeux trop verts dans les miens.

Pitié, détourne le regard!

Je m'approche, il reste stoïque.

« C'est chez moi ici. »

Il ne parle pas, me regarde encore et toujours.

Après, il sourira…

Bingo!

Il sourit vraiment. Encore ce sourire.

« Écoute, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je t'ai ramené ici…je crois que tu…que tu devrais partir. Lève-toi de mon divan. Je devrais le changer, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir le donner à une quelconque association d'aide et tu es en train de le détruire. »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit cela!

Il n'a pas l'air d'être blessé par ma remarque et se relève.

Je ne me sens absolument pas mal. Je l'ai quand même laissé se réchauffer pendant quelques minutes dans ma royale demeure, pardi!

Il trottine vers la sortie.

J'ai trop bu, l'alcool m'a ramolli le cœur.

« Hey! Attend… » Je soupire.

Il s'arrête, se retourne.

Encore ce vert, ce maudit vert!

« Prend le couloir. Ma salle de bain est la dernière porte au fond. Tu peux y prendre une douche et te raser, mais ne déplace rien! »

Il hoche légèrement la tête et fait ce que j'ai dit, ne semblant pas plus content.

J'entre dans ma chambre, les effets euphoriques de l'alcool se dissipant peu à peu au profit d'étourdissements et de fatigue.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que le bruit de la douche ne me parvienne, étouffé par l'épaisseur des murs.

Il doit sûrement avoir fini de se raser.

Je prie silencieusement pour qu'il n'ait pas foutu la pagaille. Il ne manquerait plus que ça!

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le silence revient. Comme manipulé par une divinité démoniaque, je me dirige vers l'armoire et en sort des vêtements que je déteste le plus. Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même!

Je traîne mes pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je cogne à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Un deuxième coup.

Toujours rien.

Exaspéré et un peu inquiet à la pensée que peut-être le clochard, n'en pouvant plus, s'est suicidé (Je ne veux pas être accusé de meurtre!), j'ouvre la porte.

Ce que je vois me cloue sur place.

Suis-je encore sous l'effet d'une drogue quelconque?

L'homme qui se tient dos à moi ne ressemble en rien au laideron de tout à l'heure.

Le reflet sur la vitre est tout bonnement beau.

Ses cheveux, maintenant propres, sont d'un noir de jais, quoique un peu ternis par les intempéries, et encadrent de façon folle un visage des plus présentables.

Sa barbe a été rasée et me laisse tout le loisir de contempler la finesse de ses traits. Sa peau, comme je l'avais deviné est sèche, mais n'enlève en rien à sa beauté.

Je sens ma bouche devenir tout aussi sèche alors que mes yeux glissent vers le bas. Je caresse de mon regard sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos.

Un tatouage marque son omoplate droite.

Un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

Un trèfle vert, un vert semblable à la couleur des deux joyaux sur son visage.

Malgré moi, je continue mon observation. Il est maigre, extrêmement maigre. Ses os ressortent avec une clarté cruelle.

Ce n'est plus la chaleur qui m'enveloppe alors que je vois ses fesses et ses jambes.

Un inexplicable sentiment de malaise et de pitié étouffe ma poitrine.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'un petit geste et je sombrerais. Je le prendrais dans mes bras.

Son corps porte les marques d'une vie pénible.

Je remonte mes yeux vers le haut et rencontre son regard.

Il me dévisage de par le miroir, son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Il semble, par contre, plus fatigué, plus suppliant.

Ma vue devient soudainement floue. Des tâches noires viennent danser devant mes yeux et je sens quelque chose m'aspirer vers l'arrière.

Le trèfle apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

Une voix résonne…

« Ne m'oublie pas… aide-moi… »

…et je sombre.

***********

Je peux entendre des bruits désagréables.

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Automatiquement, ma main gauche s'abat sur le réveille-matin qui trône sur ma table de chevet.

Maudite bidule qui sonne tout le temps…

Qui sonne?!

Je me relève et tourne mon regard vers le réveille-matin. Neuf heures!

Seigneur, si je ne me dépêche pas, j'allais être en retard!

Je m'éjecte de mon lit douillet et cours préparer un café.

En cours de route, je me rappelle la date.

25 décembre.

C'est le jour de Noël et je dois me préparer pour le travail…

Je reviens dans ma chambre, prend des vêtements et vais dans la salle de bain, savourant en avance, malgré les risques de retard, l'eau chaude.

Aucun problème de retard.

C'est une pluie froide qui tombe sur moi.

Je pousse un cri de surprise et de rage.

Où est l'eau chaude?

Je ferme rapidement le robinet, tremblant de frustration et de froid.

Le propriétaire de ce petit immeuble supposément de luxe en entendra parler!

Aveuglé par la colère, je ne fais pas attention à où je mets les pieds et…

Je m'enfarge.

La douleur explose dans mes veines.

Je me relève péniblement et enfile mes vêtements.

Tant pis pour la douche matinale!

Une odeur de brûlée me parvient, alors que je me brosse les dents, et je me fige.

Mon cafééé…

Je crache le dentifrice et pousse un cri rageur tandis que je cours vers la cuisine.

Ne restait de ma boisson préférée spécialement importée d'Italie qu'une substance noirâtre.

Il faut que je me calme.

Il faut que je me calme.

Je suis calme alors que je prépare mes affaires. Je suis toujours aussi calme lorsque je referme la porte derrière moi. Je suis calme quand je monte dans ma voiture. Je suis **le calme absolu** lorsque le m'affaisse royalement sur ma chaise.

La vie est belle. C'est Noël…

Rien d'autre ne viendra me perturber de la journée, foi de Malfoy!

À 4h15, mon patron me demande.

Une sensation de déjà-vu surgit alors dans mon esprit, mais je n'en tiens pas compte.

Je pénètre dans le bureau et rencontre le sourire de mon patron.

Inquiétant.

Il m'invite gentiment à m'asseoir.

Très inquiétant.

« Mr. Malfoy… je suis réellement désolé, mais il faudra que vous ramassez vos affaires… »

Je le regarde, le sentiment de déjà-vu s'accentuant encore plus.

J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

Instinctivement, mué par une envie inexplicable, je plonge ma main dans la poche droite de mon pantalon.

À l'instant même où je sens, à ma plus grande surprise, un objet dans ma poche et que je l'effleure, mon patron reprend:

« Vous déménagez pour le bureau à côté du mien! »

Je le regarde, incrédule, mais me ressaisit rapidement.

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je sais de quoi il veut parler.

Le bureau d'à coté était depuis longtemps inoccupé et avait été celui du chef de mon département.

Je vais devenir chef!

Tout à ma joie, j'oublis carrément ce que contient ma poche.

Je me relève calmement, souriant modestement.

« Mr. Walkers, je ferais de mon mieux. »

« Allons, mon cher, ne soyez pas si formel! Je suis sur que vous assurerez à ce poste. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Alors que je ramasse mes affaires, une satisfaction me saisit. La journée n'est pas si pire en fin de compte.

*************

Je pénètre dans ma maison, joyeux à l'intérieur.

Le téléphone sonne.

Je vais répondre.

C'est mon petit-ami, Yan.

Sa voix semble fuyante. Il veut me dire quelque chose.

Je fronce des sourcils et glisse ma main dans ma poche attendant la suite.

« Drago, ca va faire la troisième fois que je t'appelle. Si tu n'avais pas répondu tout à l'heure, je crois bien que j'aurais dit ce que j'ai à dire par répondeur. En fait, je voulais te dire que… »

Ma main rentre en contact avec une petite surface dure.

Yan poursuit :

« En fait…tu ne voudrais pas venir boire un verre avec moi? »

Je ne réponds pas, incrédule. C'est juste pour me demander de sortir qu'il avait été si fuyant?

J'éclate de rire :

« Pourquoi avais-je eu l'impression d'une catastrophe…Tu voulais juste que nous sortons! »

« Ben oui…Tu es toujours occupé par ton boulot. La dernière fois que je t'ai proposé une sortie, tu m'as raccroché au nez. C'est compréhensible d'avoir un peu peur d'un autre refus, non? »

« Ça va, ça va! Ne t'énerve pas! Je viens te prendre, prépare-toi! »

Je ressors finalement, en claquant la porte.

Il fait beau dehors malgré le froid.

Je crois que je vais marcher. La maison de Yan n'est de toute façon pas très loin d'ici.

Au pas de sa porte, je sonne.

Aucune réponse.

J'appuie une deuxième fois sur la sonnette.

Une troisième fois.

Des bruits de pas et de voix.

La porte s'ouvre enfin sur un gars qui me regarde.

Ce n'est pas Yan.

Mon petit-ami apparaît justement derrière l'abruti qui me fixe.

Il semble gêné et paniqué.

J'ai envie de frapper.

Je fourre mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

Encore cet objet.

Cette fois-ci, je l'agrippe. Tout sentiment négatif s'évapore soudainement.

Bizarrement, savoir que j'ai été cocu ne me fait pas d'effet.

Je me détourne, ignorant les suppliques de mon ex.

J'ignore où je vais réellement. Je me sens léger comme débarrassé d'un poids qui m'était inconnu jusqu'à maintenant.

Je m'arrête devant un bar, indécis. Je pourrais peut-être aller boire un verre. C'est Noël après tout.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me souviens de l'objet dans ma poche.

Je ressors ma main droite. Quelque chose est logée dans la paume de ma main.

Une pierre.

Verte.

Un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

Des flashs m'assaillent.

Des yeux verts.

Un sourire.

Mon rêve.

Était-ce seulement qu'un rêve?

La porte du bar s'ouvre. La pensée qu'un clochard va sortir me prend. Mon cœur, malgré moi, s'accélère.

Je rencontre un visage. Un sourire. Des yeux…

Mon cœur s'arrête.

Ce sont des yeux bleus. La personne me regarde brièvement et part.

Je me raisonne. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, voyons!

Ce trèfle est une simple coïncidence. Il devait sûrement être tombé dedans accidentellement.

Je secoue la tête et entre dans le bar.

Je m'installe au comptoir. Un barman me demande ce que je veux.

« Ce que vous aviez de meilleur… »

Il repart, en souriant.

Quelques minutes seulement et il revient avec un verre qui contient un liquide bleu.

Je paye l'homme et il s'en va.

J'attrape le verre et les senteurs viennent titiller mes papilles.

J'en prends une gorgée. C'est fort et, pourtant, doux à la fois.

Le trèfle est toujours dans ma main.

Je le regarde.

Un murmure jaillit soudainement de ma gorge :

« Je souhaite qu'apparaisse le jeune homme au yeux verts. »

La pierre brille légèrement. Mon souffle s'accélère.

Le tintement de la porte se fait entendre et je me retourne, ne pouvant croire que cela puisse être vrai.

J'ai raison.

Ce n'est qu'un homme quelconque qui entre.

Je souris, désabusé, et m'en retourne à mon verre.

Un éclat émeraude attire mon attention.

Dehors, un jeune homme qui regarde dans ma direction.

Il sourit et détourne le regard pour partir.

Mon cœur s'affole. Il vient de revivre.

C'est lui! C'est lui! C'est lui!

...

Euh…c'est qui au juste?

Pourquoi suis-je si heureux de le voir?

Un visage apparaît et flotte devant mes yeux.

Je me lève brusquement.

C'est lui!

Le clochard dans mon rêve. Je m'en souviens maintenant!

Je me dirige précipitamment vers la sortie.

Si je ne réussis pas à le ramener vers moi, je retourne ici et je saute d'en bas de ma chaise.

Beaucoup plus de chance que je meure.

Les bancs sont hauts.

Dehors, je le repère, assis sur un banc accoté au mur à quelques mètres de là.

Il n'a pas de barbe. Ne semble pas sale, ni ne revêt de cloques.

Je serre fortement le trèfle et me rapproche. Il sourit, mais ne me regarde pas.

Je m'arrête à son niveau, il lève la tête vers moi.

« Salut, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy. » Dis-je sans savoir quoi d'autre dire.

« Harry Potter. »

Sa voix est douce.

« Tu me sembles un peu abattu. »

« J'ai perdu mon emploi. Dans quelques jours tout au plus, je me retrouverai dans la rue. »

Il sourit, me regarde.

Sa déclaration ne semble nullement le perturber.

Son sourire était le sourire d'un homme joyeux qui savait que quelque chose de bien allait se produire.

Je m'octrois un sourire aussi et lui demande :

« Je peux partager ton banc? »

« Pourquoi pas… »

Il m'a laissé partager son banc!!!

Je m'installe.

Il me regarde faire.

Une impulsion me prend, je lui dis :

« Tend ta main. »

Il exécute et me tend sa main, enrobé dans un gant noir.

Je dépose le trèfle à quatre feuilles dans sa paume et il le serre doucement.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir t'installer chez moi. »

Ai-je réellement dit ça! Non! Non! Non! Il va s'enfuir en courant et je devrais me jeter en bas de mon banc…

Il me dévisage alors, amusé.

Soulagement.

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas, pourtant. Cette proposition n'est-elle pas un peu déplacée? »

« Un verre alors? Nous pourrions apprendre à se connaître. » Je me rattrape.

« C'est ta façon de séduire quelqu'un? »

« On peut voir cela de cet angle… »

« Pourquoi moi? »

« Un pressentiment…et j'aime bien la couleur de tes yeux. En plus, je me suis juré que si je ne réussissais pas à te convaincre, je me jetterais en bas d'une chaise. »

Ma mère m'a toujours dit que pour gagner la confiance d'autrui, il fallait lui exposer nos points faibles!

La stratégie marche.

Il éclate de rire.

« Que voilà une bonne raison! »

« Alors tu acceptes? »

« Un verre…d'accord, dans le bar de tout à l'heure. »

« Zut…moi qui voulais t'inviter chez moi… » Je plaisante tout en me relevant. Harry rit légèrement, en fait de même et nous nous dirigeons vers le bar.

Il me tend la main.

Il me donne la main!

« Tu veux ravoir la pierre? »

…

…

…

Je le savais! Arrêtez de rire!

Je refuse.

« Garde-là…Elle m'a porté chance durant toute la journée. Qui sait? Tu retrouveras ton emploi demain et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je pourrais alors t'inviter à manger, ensuite t'inviter chez moi… »

« Merci alors, mais tu ne me rassures pas tellement avec ton sous-entendu… »

« Moi? Sous-entendu? Voyons! Je n'ai pas un esprit aussi tordu! »

Il rit encore et je suis stupidement heureux.

La journée de Noël est franchement la plus belle journée de l'année!

Que quelqu'un ose dire le contraire et je l'étripe sur le champ!

Fin

* * *

Voilà!!! C'est fini! Vous l'aviez trouvé comment cet OS?

À vrai dire, je viens de le relire et je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de passages qui rimaient ^^

Enfin, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin...`

Au 1er Janvier! (Ehh oui, je vais publier le début de ma fic ce jour-là, j'ai toujours aimé les dates significatives lol!)

Au fait...

Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
